Look
by kalyn19
Summary: Katara and her friends, Toph and Suki, go to the market. They stumble upon Iroh and his nephew. With everybody at the edge of their seats, will Katara finally say what's on her mind?


Hello. Oh my gosh I am so happy that I could write fan fiction again! I am reposting this 'cause i deleted it. Major props to my best friend Sativa who got me thinking about this plot.

Please READ the author's note at the end, it's really really important!

Because of Season 3, I now have only one thing to say... _VIVA LE ZUTARA!_

Disclaimer: nope… don't own A:TLA!

* * *

**Look**

One-Shot

In the eyes of Katara, today might actually be a normal day! Just her friends shopping in Ba Sing Se, chatting – until of course, she came across Iroh and Zuko.

_Just great!_ She thought. _To think nothing can ruin my day! Now I bump into prince hot temper! Well, I won't let him ruin my day! The day when just Toph, Suki, and I get to hang out, relax, and have fun!_she kept to herself.

What Katara didn't know was that she was glaring at him the whole time. This caught the prince's attention… but a little later than Iroh did.

"Uncle, I think we should go back now" whispered Zuko.

Iroh gave him a hearty smile. "Nonsense, nephew! We came here to shop for new teapots and cups. Unless somebody wants to hang out with his other friends..." he trailed off.

Zuko smirked sarcastically. "Don't be silly uncle. She's not my friend!" he said as he lowered his head, trying to hide his blush.

Iroh silently chuckled at his naïve nephew. He moved his attention to a pottery shop's display. "Ah, look nephew! A perfect tea set!" he said as he ran towards it.

Katara saw what he did. She had a small grin on her face.

Suki managed to see her friend with that expression. She raised her eyebrow and stopped.

"Katara, are you okay?" she said as she waved her hand in front of the waterbender's face.

Katara blinked and regained herself. She looked at Suki with a smile.

"Uhm. why?" she said with a raised eyebrow, partially still looking at the scarred teen.

"Nothing I guess…" she said, surrendering.

Oh thank Agni Toph was there to spice things up!

"Are you sure Sugar Queen? 'cause you look… loopy…" she said as she lazed her pale green eyes.

"Perfectly…" she said crossing her arms.

Toph grinned. She felt the vibrations of a certain firebender that was sure to have caught Katara's attention.

"Whatever you say!" she said throwing her arms downward.

Suki raised her shoulders and gave a confused sigh. "Then I guess we're off to the restaurant then."

The gang nodded. But Katara gave Zuko one last glare. Her eyes widened.

_Oh great. This is gonna bother me_, she thought as she slightly pouted, a light blush on her chestnut cheeks.

She sighed. She looked at the prince standing behind his unusually perky uncle.

Suki and Toph stop yet again.

"Katara come on!" said Toph as she pulled Katara's shoulder.

Katara had no choice but to follow… she was dragged by the best earthbender she knew… go fig!

For a moment, they exchanged glances. This made both of their hearts beat faster.

_In the restaurant…_

Katara was still in a daze after what happened earlier. Something that made her blush and her heart beat fast. A simple nothing that made her want to scream what she thought.

That doesn't normally happen when she looks at him. Normally it would be rage or anger… or a strong urge to use her bending for evil purposes. But something different made all of that change. A special something that was boggling her mind.

Suki was starting to get irritated. Their girl's day out and here she is, daydreaming her heart out!

Toph, on the other hand, didn't mind at all. She just laid back, relaxed, and sipped her mango juice in a convenient coconut husk. At least, she wanted not to care.

But she heard all Suki's sighs and constant movement of hands. She decided to have mercy on the poor girl.

She put her juice down and tapped on the Kyoshi warrior's shoulder.

"I think I know how to get Sugar Queen's attention," the pale girl whispered.

Suki couldn't refuse the help. "Thanks Toph. Now let me hear it!" she said as she leaned closer.

They had a conversation full of nothing but schemes and whispers.

"Are you sure it would work?" asked Suki as she pulled away.

"Hey, it's worth a shot!" said Toph as she picked her mango juice back up.

Suki raised her brow. "You've been hanging out with Sokka too much!"

Toph giggled sarcastically. "Now, go!"

Suki chuckled and faced Katara. "Um, Katara, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment."

No response. The waterbender was still trapped in a daze.

Suki cleared her throat. "E-ehm"

Still nothing… nada… zip…

"Let me handle this," Toph said as she took one last sip. "Yo, Sugar Queen!"

Katara snapped out of it. She turned to her friends with a confused expression on her face.

"Uh- huh? Oh sorry guys! I was just a little… spaced out…"

Suki and Toph released a sigh of defeat.

Just then, Iroh and Zuko entered the restaurant. "How's about a break nephew?" he said as he put his bag down on a chair.

Zuko panted. "Sure, uncle… whatever you say," he said sarcastically. Apparently he was carrying… oh say 4 bags full of tea sets and tea leaves. He _gently_ dropped the bags on the circular table then _gently_dropped his weight on the chair with crossed arms.

"Just hurry uncle. I want to get back as soon as possible." He said lowering his head. He seems to have spotted a certain waterbender.

Iroh read his mind and gave a small chuckle before heading to the counter.

Their voices seemed to have reached Katara's ear. She twitched. She slowly turned her head to see… little prince hot temper pouting.

_Oh dear agni… stop picking on me!_She said as she covered her face, every two fingers covering each of her eyes.

She turned back to Toph and Suki. "Um, guys, I need to ask you a question," she said hiding her blush.

Toph and Suki's eyes widened. _What's this about?_ They thought as they gave each other a confused glance.

"About what, Katara?" asked Suki sincerely.

Katara rubbed her neck… "Well… what if you need to tell somebody something important but it's kind of embarrassing?"

Toph gave a loud mocking laugh.

Suki shushed her.

The earthbender pouted.

Katara blushed. "I knew it… I can't do it…" she said banging her head on the table.

"Don't worry Katara. I'm sure what you're going to tell _somebody_ is too important for you to get scared to tell that _somebody_." said Suki with sincere eyes.

Toph turned to the two, well, at Suki. "What?"

Suki glared at her, she came to see Toph grinning like a mad woman, then looked back at Katara.

"Go on. Better than that _something_ bothering you all day!" she said.

Katara sighed. "Fine! But I'm not the one who's gonna approach him!" she said turning to the direction of the fire prince.

Behind her, Toph and Suki started whispering again.

'_Well, looks like we didn't get to use that plan of yours, Toph_'

'_Dissapointing, isn't it?'_she said sarcastically._'But still, I'm kinda glad she'll finally be able to tell him how she feels without any help at all.'_

Katara sighed then turned back at them. "I can't do it!' she said lowering her head. She was blushing like crazy.

"That is it! All this commotion has got to stop!" shouted Toph.

Everybody, including Iroh and Zuko, turned their attention to the little earthbender.

"Now, will you walk up to him and tell him or do I have to drag and push you to him for you?" she said standing up and clenching her fists.

Zuko's eyes widened (well, his unscarred eye anyway… you get it!). He had a cold chill run down his spine. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was the subject of this argument.

"Fine, Toph," she said lowering at her seat in fear. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Zuko, I need to tell you something, so come here!" she said blushing.

Zuko's heart raced. He could feel a rush of blood to his pale cheeks, giving him an un-hide-able blush. (not a word, I know!)

"Why don't _you_ come here?" he said sternly. He had to hide his anxiety somehow, right?

"Quit being a spoiled brat and come here or I'll shout it to the whole restaurant!" she said flaming. That ticked her off. This should be way more important to him than to her. She just needed to take this thing off her chest.

Everybody leaned closer as the two teens conversed, or rather, shouted at each other.

"Go ahead, peasant! I don't care!" he said coldly. Right after that he looked away and gave her the cold shoulder.

Katara couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"If that's what you want then fine!" she said furiously blushing. _I can't believe this means nothing to him! That… that jerk!_

Here it comes! The big finale! The thing everyone's been dying to hear… The thing that kept them at the edge of their seats… even Zuko's ear was burning to hear it.

Katara took a deep breath and shouted it to the arrogant prince.

"**Your STUPID fly is open!"**

Just imagine the change in reaction of all the people in the restaurant.

Zuko's eyes widened, along with a crimson red blush on his face. Then he took a bag and covered his… um… unzipped pants.

Toph and Suki slapped their foreheads.

The girls in the restaurant gave a little giggle.

The boys in the restaurant were laughing.

The stuck up snobs in the restaurant dropped what they were eating.

And Iroh was speechless… considering he wanted to join in but he held in his laughter.

But that would've embarrassed his nephew even more, and Iroh wouldn't want that… would he?

Katara sighed in relief and sat down. "Glad to take that off my chest!" she said as she sipped her mango juice.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

(A/N:) For all the people who thought that Katara was about to confess to Zuko, put an asterisk on your review! And please oh please review! I need to know!

I'll set up a poll in my profile for everybody who wrote an asterisk!

You could win something!

Just click that blue button and put in your review! I'll settle for that! Please? Is that so hard?

Ta-daa! Well, how was it? Please review? Okay? Love ya people!

Oh and I would like to give a big thanks to all the people who read and review this thing! You know who you are! Give yourself a big warm hug for me!

**hug!**

Te-hee

kalyn19


End file.
